Being Human
by Anika
Summary: Two warriors travel beyond space and time to protect a world they have never seen. Both lose something valuable to them, but their gain will overcome the grief and sadness that they left behind.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"So, I've called all of you here because you are the top scientists, engineers, and computer specialists in Capsule Corp.," Bulma proclaimed, standing at the head of a long conference table. "And I am in need of your assistance."  
  
"We will do anything to help you, Mrs. Briefs," spoke up one of the engineers.  
  
"Uh, yeah. OK," she continued, trying to ignore the peon who was obviuosly kissing butt. "The problem is this: There is an alternate timeline in which there is there are two rogue Jinzounengen. They are demolishing everything, and brute strength can't stop them. Does anyone have any ideas on how to stop them?"  
  
The room remained silent. Somewhere, a cricket chirped.  
  
Bulma sighed. "OK, I will assign two people to work on this problem." She surveyed the room and saw Amano Miura, the newest, and most promising, computer technician at Capsule Corp. The girl had long hair that was a deep shade of purple and equally dark, slanted eyes that displayed her asian heritage.  
  
"Miura, are you willing to undertake an assignment like this?"  
  
The girl's head shot up from her gaze that was focused on the table, and she cast Bulma a determined look with violet eyes.  
  
"Yes, I will try."  
  
"Good." Bulma smiled at the girl; just out of High School and taking on challenges like this. It made her wish she was young again.  
  
Looking around the table, Bulma's gaze rested on Montana Saniko, the American geneticist who dropped out of college because it 'didn't prove to be a challenge' to her. Montana was one of the finest minds on the planet, rivaling Bulma's own knack for solving the impossible problem.  
  
"Montana, you always say you're up for a new challenge. How 'bout it?"  
  
The American raised a fine, blue eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
Bulma smiled, knowing that the future was in good hands. "OK, the rest of you are dismissed. Thank you for your time."  
  
As the crowd disperssed, Bulma gathered her papers and breifcase, then strode over to the two young women.  
  
"Montana, Miura, I will set up a laboratory on the basement floor where I will have all the data on the Jinzounengen sent. Also, you will be working with some friends of mine, they have had first hand experience with the androids from our time, and will be able to help you. And I will send you all the information of the Mirai timeline , so you won't be confused when we talk about it..."  
  
Bulma trailed off as she left the room, planning her next big project, leaving the two girls in the room to talk.  
  
"Do you have any idea what she was talking about?" Miura asked, brushing her waist-length indigo hair out of her face. Montana adjusted her own shoulder length blue hair, then fixed a serious gaze on the younger woman.  
  
"No. I seriously think Mrs. Briefs has lost it this time."  
  
Miura nodded her head in agreement, and they proceded to the elevator to leave the building.   
  
"She said something about a Miraii timeline," Montana musesd, pushing the ground floor button. "Do you have any idea what this could entail?"  
  
Miura shrugged. "I have no idea. How are we supposed to stop a force that doesn't exist in our dimension. We'd have to create a whole new science to do that."  
  
"I know," the blue haired American agreed. "I wonder what we've gotten outselves into."  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"This," Bulma stated the next morning, "Is your new lab. It has all the information that we have on the Jinzounengen, as well as schematics, Dr. Gero's journal, and all sorts of neat equipment you might need." The three woman stood in the doorway of a dark office on the basement floor of Capsule Corp. Headquarters.  
  
Montana imediatly went over to the lab table were there were many vials and test tubes full of different kind of samples. Miura approached a rather large computer as if it was the HOly Grail of her profession.  
  
"One question," the indigo haired girl asked once she got over her worship of the machine in front of her. "How are we supposed to get anything to the other timeline once we come up with something?"  
  
Bulma grinned. "That, I'm taking care of. A boy by the name of Trunks came to this dimension about fifteen years ago, using a dimensional time machine, which I, in that timeline, built. I figure, if I could make something so ingenious with limited resources, I could make one now."  
  
"Is that the boy who informed you of the Jinzounengen in the first place?" Montana queried. Bulma nodded affermative.  
  
"How do you know that they still need help?" the American commented. "The Jinzounengen could have been defeated by now, or their batteries could have run out, or they could have even killed everyone on the planet, making this project pointless."  
  
THe older woman shook her head. "Nope. THe reason I even considered going to the other timeline is that I got a communique from their that after Trunks went back and defeated the Jinzounenegen, they somehow regenerated, and are stronger than ever. Trunks has been able to hold his own against them, but needs help."  
  
Miura looked up at Bulma and suggested, "Why don't you send the Z fighters into the future? I mean, with all their combined strength, the Jinzounengen wouldn't stand a chance, right?"  
  
"They have resisted all attempts of destruction by force," Bumla answered, her eyes downcast, "Even the power of a super saiya-jin wasn't enough to stop them. They have to have a weakness somewhere. THe remote control I created to deactivate them in this timeline shorted out, and wouldn't have worked anyways. I discovered that the remote control was too easily destroyed. There has to be another way to defeat these killers. That is your mission, girls."  
  
With that, she turned and left them to their work. AS an afterthought, she turned and grinned at them.  
  
"There will be some people here to give you a unique perspective on the Jinzounengen. A few friends of mine."  
  
"Who?" Montana more or less demmanded.  
  
Bulma smiled evilly, "A...foregner who is called Piccolo, and my husband, Vegeta. Along with the ocasional Z senshi popping in and out. If you need anything," she offered, "I'm right upstairs. Good luck."  
  
Bulma left the dreary lab to finish some pressing business, leaving Montana and Miura to stare in awe at the equipment they had been given to work with.  
  
~*~*  
  
The next days were grueling, Montana and Miura coming up with brilliant ideas, then the Z senshi shooting them down one after another. The days spent in the basement made their eyes quite sensitive to daylight. Both had become extremly pale, for they both stayed in their office until late at night. The project was grueling.Then one day, Miura was reading the schematics for the Jinzounengen when a sudden realization dawned on her.  
  
"Montana!"  
  
The American slowly put her newspaper down and responded, "Yes?"  
  
"We've been focusing on the human part of the androids, right? And nothing we've come up with seems to work. But I've been thinking about the system that operates them. Inside all that flesh and blood is just a computer system. A very advanced computer system, but one just the same. All they are essentially is a big, walking computer."  
  
"So," continued Montana, rising up out of her chair, catching on, "How to disable a computer system?"  
  
Both looked at each other and shared triumphant expressions.  
  
"Virus!" they exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Before we propose this idea to the others, we'd better get to work on it," Montana suggested. "Mi', you get to work on disabling the computer systems, and I'll give them the worst cold they've ever had."  
  
After days of leaning over the computer screen and microscope, they felt they had a rough idea of what they were going to say to the others.  
  
***  
  
That is the best idea yet!" Bulma exclaimed as Montana told her of their success. "I'm really proud of you two!" Everyone had gotten together to hear the news. Even Piccolo had shown up, even though Miura thought that it was to find another hole in the project.  
  
"This new plan of yours has 1 flaw," the Namek spoke up. Miura rolled her eyes in anticipation.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How do you plan on implanting the virus on the Jinzounengen?"  
  
"Well," the indigo-haired girl started, "The virus has to come into physical contact with the andriods to be aborbed into the system."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that you have to touch them? Sounds dangerous," Yamcha commented.  
  
"No, not really. While we fight them, it should distract them enough so that the virus could be implanted," Montana explianed.  
  
"Oh," Goku said. "Wait a minute, did you say-'While we fight them'? As in you and us?"  
  
"More precisly, Miura, myself, and the Trunks from that timeline."  
  
"And how do you pan on doing that without getting killed? You are weak females, as well as being humans. You wouldn't last five second against them." Vegeta shot at them, scowling as usual.  
  
Bulma looked sheepishly at her husband, then at the rest of the Saiya-jins in their midst. "For the last three weeks, these two girls have been undergoing a DNA enhacing proccess that Montana came up with. She has been able to combine the Saiya-jin DNA with hers and Miura's so that they will be able to fight the androids there."  
  
"I can't beleive this!!" Vegeta roared. "You stole my blood without asking me? You've done some pretty dumb things in your life woman, but this tops them all!" At this point, he was face to face witht he petite woman, staring her down.  
  
"Would you shut up and listen to me!" Bulma screeched at her mate, causing everyone to cover their ears. "They needed to be enhanced because they have to go to the Mirai timeline personally and deliver the virus to its hosts. And anyway, the Saiya-jin DNA donor was Radditz, not any of you. When he died, I took some samples from him, just in case we would need any. Miura is about 1/3 Saiya-jin, while Montana is 1/2. They still need to go through a couple more treatements before they leave."  
  
"That will give us time to train and get stronger," Miura stated. "We'd better go and get ready. We only have about two months." The two were about ready to leave when Bulma called out to them.  
  
"Wait!! You can train here with Vegeta and Trunks." The prince of the Saya-jins scowled at the prospect of training two more brats, while Trunks' face lit up with the prospect of having two girls his age in the house.  
  
"We have plenty of room," Bulma continued, "and having you here will be easier for me to know how the project is going. And besides, my lab is more advanced than the one at Capsule Corp."  
  
The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I can stay. How 'bout you, Mi'?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
So they moved into the Vegeta-Breifs household and began their pupilage in the 'Vegeta school of hard knocks.'  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The next two weeks were the toughest that Montana and Miura had ever experienced in their young lives. Along with training with Vegeta, Bulma had drilled them everyday on different scenarios that could happen and how they would handle them.   
  
The Gravity Room, however, was their worst enemy. That is where the two demi-Saiya-jins had most of their physical training. Montana, being 1/2 Saiya-jin, was the top priority on Vegeta's list. So that left Miura training with Trunks.  
  
Chamber #1  
  
"To defeat your enemy, you must be clever as well as strong," Vegeta commented as he blasted a ki beam at Montana. She dodged it, then threw her own attack at the prince, who deflected it.  
  
"Not to bad," he commented, "For a weak female!"  
  
The blue-haired girl screamed in rage and felt her ki rise to new heights. Her silvery-white flames grew from a small fire to a raging inferno as she brought her hands together and yelled,  
  
"ULTIMATE EXPLOSION!!!!"  
  
The blast was powerful enough to singe the left side of Vegeta's hair as he weaved out of the attack's path.  
  
"Not bad," he smirked, "For a half-bred human."  
  
Montana snorted and gave her own smirk. Gathering herself into her fighting stance, she winked at the older Saiya-jin and said, "Let's see what you've got. And don't you dare hold out on me, because the androids won't."  
  
Vegeta flew at the girl suddenly, and caught her of guard. Forcing his fist into her gut, he hissed evilly in her ear, "Never underestimate your enemy. You are letting your Saiya-jin blood get the upper hand. You must control yourself if you expect to defeat the androids."  
  
"Great," she wheezed, then fell to her knees.   
  
Chamber #2  
  
"Get up, you weakling!' Trunks yelled at Miura, who was presently lying on the floor, gasping for breath. They had just gone six rounds without stopping, and she was exhausted.   
  
"Weakling?!?" Miura struggled to her feet, wiping sweat out of her eyes, "If you would teach me on technique instead of just beating me to a bloody pulp every time we spar, I MIGHT have a chance!"  
  
Trunks sighed. He had forgotten that she wasn't a warrior. "OK, the first thing you do is-" He was cut off by Miura's fist embedding itself in his midsection. Landing on his back, the girl straddled him and began to violently smash her fists into his face. He grabbed her wrists and flung her back, were she crashed into the far wall.  
  
"Not to bad," Trunks commented, brushing his short hair out of his face. "But you shouldn't play dirty. Its not right."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Moral Boy," Miura retorted, "But if I can win by playing dirty, then won't it catch the androids off guard? It caught YOU off guard." She went over and helped him up. Brushing himself off, he suggested,   
  
"Why don't we knock off for tonight and take a break."  
  
Miura gladly agreed and headed towards the door. As soon as her back was turned, Trunks tackled her from behind and pinned her hands behind her back.  
  
"Never trust you enemy."  
  
The violet-haired girl struggled against him as first, then resigned herself to her fate. Not that she minded. Actually, she was quite enjoying herself. Being alone with a good looking guy was always a great way to pass time away. And if she learned something in the process, then all power to her.  
  
"Umm, Trunks?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"What?" he responded, his face falling into his hair, hiding the blush that was growing across his cheeks.  
  
"Could you please get off me? I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh, sorry." he quickly rose to his feet, and held out his hand to help her up. Taking it, Miura stood. She put a hand on his chest and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I bet you are."  
  
He put his hand on hers and answered,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Once again, Miura raised her eyebrow .  
  
"I thought that it was quite obvious."  
  
She leaned in towards him, into his body. Trunks licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes, he waited for the forward girl's lips to meet his. He landed on the floor. Opening them, he saw Miura gloating over him.   
  
"I play dirty, remember?"  
  
He sighed in frustration; this was going to be a long training session.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
Most days, the girls' physical training would end at 9:00 p.m., then the two worn girls would drag themselves to Bulma's lab, where they would perfect the virus. Usually, Miura would be seen hunched over the computer screen, typing in the miles of code that the virus required. Montana could be seen gene splicing and trying to figure out hoe to enter the virus into human DNA. Bulma was preoccupied building their dimensional time machine, so she never really noticed what was going on in the lab.  
  
Montana leaned back in her chair and stretched; the three hours she had been leaning over the microscope had taken its toll on her back.  
  
"Hey, Mi,'" she called, pulling her dark blue hair into a messy ponytail. "How 'bout a break. We've been going nonstop today."  
  
Miura looked up from the monitor, its glow making her look sickly pale. "That has got to be the best idea you've had yet."  
  
"Well, except the virus," Montana bantered back, "That was a pretty good idea if I do say so myself."  
  
"Excuse me, WHO's idea was that?"  
  
The two girls left the lab, arguing playfully, and proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm thirsty. You thirsty?"  
  
"Na. I'm goin' for a walk. I'll see you in ten, Mi'"  
  
Montana left the indigo-haired girl to her drink, and went outside. She decided that the best place for some peace would be the gardens.  
  
Stepping inside of them, she was taken aback by how lush the foliage was. The trees and bushes were perfectly trimmed; there where hundreds of sweet-smelling flowers in reds, blues, and pinks. She walked down the cobblestone path, letting the cool September breeze wash over her body, relieving any tension she had in her body.  
  
As she went deeper into the gardens, she saw a figure sitting on one of the many wicker benches. Upon nearing the figure, Montana recognized it as Juuhachi.  
  
"Konichiwa, Juuhacha-san," she greeted politely. "What on Earth are you doing here at 1:00 in the morning?"  
  
Juuhachi looked at her as if she had grown a third eye. "Bulma's throwing a party, which my husband and daughter dragged me to."  
  
Suprised, Montana sat down by the Jinzonoengin and laughed.  
  
"That explains why Bulma hasn't been around much today," reasoned Montana. "We would have heard the party, but Miura had her friggin' radio turned up to blasting."  
  
Juuhachi suddenly turned to the young Saiya-jin and asked,  
  
"Can I see what you've come up with so far? I may be able to help."  
  
"Sure! We need all the help we can get."  
  
As the two women headed off to the lab, all Montana could think of was what a lousy excuse to get out of going to a party.  
***  
  
  
Miura rummaged through the Brief's refrigerator in search of something to drink. She heard Montana leave, then spotted was she was looking for. It was in the far corner on the last shelf, buried under some week-old lasagna. The last can of Root Beer.  
  
She pulled it out of the heap and set it on the table. As she turned to find a glass, she heard footsteps enter the room. She spun around, her Saiya-jin instincts taking over. What she saw was not what she was expecting. Standing before her was a tuxedo-clad Trunks. Miura self consciencly smoothed out her wrinkled cargo pants and white tank top.  
  
"Where are you going in that get-up?" she laughed lightly as she poured her drink into the glass, making sure to hide the can.  
  
"Mom's throwing a party, and they're usually formal," he responded as he headed for the fridge. "Why aren't you there?"  
  
"Busy in the lab." She sat at the table and enjoyed the coldness of her drink. Trunks' head popped up out of the refrigerator and gave Miura a death glare.  
  
"That's the last of the Root Beer, isn't it?"  
  
Her eyes widened in innocence and she said in her sweetest voice,  
  
"This? Oh, no, this is a Coke."  
  
He stalked over and grabbed the glass out of her hand and smelled it.   
  
"This is NOT Coke. And besides, I watched you pour it."  
  
Miura quickly stood from the table and began edging towards the door.  
  
"Heh heh, well, silly me." She gave him a traditional dumb look and her sweetest smile.She made a run for it then, but Trunks was too fast for her. He fazed out and appeared right beside her as she ran out of the kitchen and tripped her. Miura landed face first on the floor, while Trunks gloated over her.  
  
"No one drinks my Root Beer and gets away with it."  
  
"God damnit, Tunks-kun, that hurt!" she cried, rubbing her shoulder. "The least you could do is help me up."  
  
He grabbed her outstretched hand, but instead of helping her up, she pulled him down in a heap on the floor beside her.  
  
"No one trips me and gets away with it!" she grinned evilly at him. Trunks opened his mouth to respond, when he was interrupted by another voice.  
  
"Hey, Mi'! Get off the floor with Trunks and come help me in the lab." Both blushed heavily and got up.  
  
"Gotta go, duty calls," she said. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and nodded.   
  
"Another time, then. This isn't over, by the way!"  
  
Miura looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. "Promise?" Trunks blushed a deeper red as she turned and entered the laboratory.  
  
"Oh, konichiwa, Juuhachi-san, I didn't know you were here."  
  
The blonde gave a friendly smile, then turned towards the table were the virus lay, along with other various tools and equipment.  
  
"So, do you think this will destroy the androids in the other timeline?" Juuhachi asked, picking up the container that held the lethal killer.  
  
"We hope so," Montana said, going over to the microscope and peering in. She did a double take, then called Miura over.  
  
"Are the cells supposed to do that?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Just then, the door flew open and Bulma ran in. "What are you still doing here? There's a party going on outside!" Bulma turned to see Juuhachi, who was trying to hide behind one of the lab desks in fear of going back to the party.  
  
"Juuhachi? Why are you here? Well, it doesn't matter, you're the one I was looking for anyway."  
  
The two girls looked at each other in confusion, then at Bulma, who was babbling on at poor Juuhachi.  
  
"The test you took came back positive. Juu-kun, you're pregnant."  
  
The room fell silent as the news sink in. Juuhachi's face registered shock as the container slid from her shaking hands and crashed onto her feet.  
  
Both Montana and Miura gasped in horror as they saw the virus wrap its tentacles around the android's slim body.  
  
The Jinzounengen cried out in fear, her blue eyes focused on Miura, who was trying to pry the virus off before it was absorbed.  
  
Montana held Bulma back while Miura worked. By then, everyone had run from the party to the lab, drawn by Juuhachi's scream, and it was all she could do to keep them out.  
  
"Montana!" Miura cried, desperately fighting off the metallic appendages. They had already absorbed her legs and midriff.  
  
"Hurry!" Juuhachi cried.  
  
"I'm trying!" Miura yelled back.  
  
"Help me!"  
  
Suddenly, the virus enveloped her and the only thing Miura saw was Juuhachi's pleading blue eyes before it covered her face.  
  
"We need to get her to the medical wing, stat!" Miura picked up the android's limp body as Montana pushed the crowd out of the way.  
  
Everyone ran silently after the two frantic scientists as they headed towards the medical wing.   
  
Once there, Miura set the now convulsing Juuhachi on the bed, then connected her to the laptop.  
  
"Montana, hook up an IV with saline and %14 plasma in it."   
  
"What happened to her?" Krelin asked, worriedly standing by his wife's side.   
  
"She dropped the virus and it absorbed into her system," Montana explained.  
  
After a few moments, Juuhachi's convulsions ceased and she lay still.  
  
"She's not...is she?" Maron asked, holding her mother's hand and trying to hold back her tears.   
  
"NO!" Miura exclaimed, watching her computer monitor intensely. "In fact, I don't believe the virus is capable of this! Its almost scientifically impossible, I never would have thought-"  
  
"What happened?!?!" interrupted Montana.  
  
"The virus completely annihilated the computer systems, but her physical self is fine. She is entirely human."  
  
Everyone looked from Miura to Montana, then to Juuhachi, who was sleeping peacefully.   
  
"Oh, yeah," Miura said, glancing back at the screen, "The baby's fine, too."  
  
"What baby?" Krelin stuttered out. There were shouts and cries of congratulations, as well as many slaps on the back as Montana ushered them out of the room.  
  
"What happened to me?" a weak voiced Juuhachi asked from her bed, regaining conscieneness.  
  
"You absorbed the virus." Montana answered.  
  
"Then shouldn't I be dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You guys have more work to do then, I'd say."   
  
Miura stood from her perch beside the bed and said, "The virus has an interesting side effect that we had no idea about. You are completely human, there isn't a computer chip in you."   
  
First, the blonde woman smiled broadly, as if it was the best news she had ever heard. In fact, she was beaming. But then, Juuhachi's face contorted as she began to remember everything she had done in her past, and she did something she hadn't done since she was a small child. She cried. Only silently she suffered the tears brought on by a brutal past.  
  
Tactfully, the two girls left the room.  
  
"What do you say we go and join that party?" Montana asked of Miura, after they had left hearing range of the room.  
  
"You go ahead. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Party-pooper."  
  
"Hey, don't complain to me when Vegeta kills you in your sleep during training tomorrow."  
  
"Ha ha ha."  
  
Montana playfully smacked the younger girl in the back of the head, then they went to their seperate rooms.   
  
Turning the doorknob to her bedroom, Miura yawned. As she entered the room, she felt a presence behind her, and she whirled around to face whatever danger might appear. Out of the shadows behind her door, she saw an outline emerge and walked towards her.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded, now wide awake and pumped with adrenaline. The figure spoke.  
  
"Why, Miura? Don't tell me you don't recognize my ki?"  
  
Recognizing the voice, Miura relaxed out of her fighting stance and fell backwards onto her bed.  
  
"God damnit, Trunks-kun! You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!" He smirked and sat in a chair across the room.  
  
"I told you it wasn't over."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He stood, and made his way over to the bed.  
  
"I want you to go to the party downstairs."  
  
Miura sat up. "Are you nuts? I have to get up at 5 a.m. tomorrow to train nonstop, then I have a million things to do in the lab, not to mention I'm dead on my feet tonight and I-"  
  
She was cut off by Trunks' finger on her lips.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"  
  
She opened her mouth to respond, but then thought the better of it. She got an evil gleam in her eye and she rose from her bed.  
  
"I'll go to the party on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She grinned. "Teach me any attack that I want tomorrow."  
  
He thought about it for a while, then nodded.  
  
"Your terms are agreeable."  
  
Her grin grew into a smirk. "Good. Now out. I have to change."  
  
Trunks' eyes grew wider as she pushed him out the door. "What, you're not gonna let me stay and watch?" he yelled from the other side. Miura blushed and yelled back,  
  
"Only if you say please!" There was silence outside, which indicated that he had left and gone downstairs to wait.   
  
"That's what I thought," she mused, "Saiya-jin males, rude and uncouth."  
  
Going into her closet, she found a vast wardrobe in there that she hadn't put there. Bulma must have stocked it for her when she wasn't looking she guessed. A long, sleevless, black velvet dress complete with gloves and shoes is what she choose to wear for this occasion. Giggling, she changed out of her sweats and into the formal attire. She pulled her hair out of its usual pony tail and let it fall down over her shoulders. Brushing the long, violet locks, she felt another pair of hands assisting her.  
  
"So, you decided to go to the party after all." Montana was seated opposite her, in a short, hooker-red dress and the pendant she always wore.  
  
"I had some...persuasion."  
  
"So I heard."  
  
Miura gasped. "You were here the whole time? I didn't even sense your ki!"  
  
Montana smirked, "A little trick I picked up from Vegeta. I'll teach you if you want."  
  
The younger girl nodded, then they both left the room and went downstairs to the party. Mostly everyone had gone home; the only ones remaining were the Sons and Krelin's family. The girls socialized and mingled with them until late. Well, Montana socialized, while Miura was caught up in playing with a five year old Pan.   
  
Pan walked up to the purple haired warrior as she was leaving and looked up at him with big adoring eyes.  
  
"Trunks-kun, I have to tell you something!" she insisted, tugging on his pants leg.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked, leaning down to her level.  
  
Seeing the serious look on her face, he figured it was something important. She whispered to him,  
  
"You smell like old socks!!" She smiled cutely, then ran for the air car, where her parents were waiting for her. As she got in, she looked back into the open house and gave Miura a thumbs up sign. Trunks looked confused and befuddled as to what just happened.  
  
Miura rose from her seat on the couch and went outside to wave good-bye to her little friend. Standing beside Trunks, she grinned cockily.  
  
"Well, I think this has been a very productive night," she stated, stretching her arms over her head. He gave her a sidelong glance, then punched her playfully in the stomach.   
  
"Yeah, turning toddlers against me is, I'm sure, a very time consuming task."  
  
"It is. Do you know it took me three hours just for her to say something bad about you. She worships the ground you walk on. Its quite cute."  
  
"I bet." He looked at her then, in a new light. He just realized that he had never seen her with her hair down before. Or with make-up. Or out of her jeans. He had to admit, he liked the change.  
  
"You look nice tonight," he commented. Miura looked at him and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, immediately suspicious. "Oh wait, never mind," she trailed off, thinking back on all her past experiences with men.  
  
  
"What?" he asked as she lightly punched him back.   
  
"Nothin'. Well, goodnight," Miura took her leave of him and went to bed, in preparation of the next days events.   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Three days after the "incident " with Juuhachi in the lab, things went back to normal. There training was stepped up a notch because their departure time was drawing nearer and nearer. They now woke up at 5 a.m. and started training at 6. They took a 15 minute break at noon for lunch, then it was back to the gravity room until 11 p.m.  
  
OK, Miura," Vegeta insrtructed, the day before their departure, 'Show me what you've got."  
  
The indigo-haired girl rushed, then disappeared in front of him. He spun, expecting an attack from behind, but Miura appeared right where she had fazed out and kneed him in the back. Spinning around, he caught her leg and pushed her away. She spun in midair, using her grounded leg to kick the prince in the side. Falling back, Vegeta kicked at her feet when she landed and she tripped, falling on her back. He dove to attack her face, but Miura flipped up, causing his hand to imbed itself in the floor of the Gravity Room.  
  
"Not bad," he remarked smugly. Miura stood off to the side, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from her eyes. "But you forgot one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He moved so quickly to attack her that she couln't even feel his ki. She felt, however, the sharp blow to the small of her back and she fell forward. Catching herself, she whirled around to see Trunks standing behind her.  
  
"The androids always attack in pairs," Vegeta said from the side, throwing a punch at her. She dodged it, and he hit Trunks.  
  
"Damnit, Dad!" he yelled, "Watch what you-" he was cut off by Miura bringing her leg behind his knees and tripping him. Vegeta tried to punch her, but she caught his fist.  
  
"You must be able to do more than defensive manuverous when you're fighting," he said, forcing his fist closer towards her.  
  
"Well, two against one is barely fair!" she growled, focusing on Vegetat's hand. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her calf, and Miura fell.  
  
"Congratulations," Trunks said, straightening up after he had kicked her. "You just died."  
  
"But I lasted a whole five minutes longer this time!" she whined.  
  
"Take five and tell Montana to get in here," Vegeta commanded. Miura drug herself out of the room and plopped down in front of the viewing monitor with Montana.  
  
Montana sat as the screen, watching the training session. Lately, ever since she had started this project, she had been extremely lonely. Not that everyone was mean to her, just the opposite. Everyone, especially Miura, was so incredibly nice to her. That's why she was so lonely. Everyone had someone here. Bulma had Vegeta, as grumpy as he was, to occupy her time. And it looked like there was some sort of connection forming between Miura and Trunks. She pouted as she watched the training session end and Miura walk out, covered in sweat. The younger girl sat down by the dejected Montana and punched her lightly on the arm.  
  
"You're up."  
  
Figuring that the indigo-haired girl was clueless as to her situation, she decided that she would fill her in.  
  
"Hey, lookit this!" Montana pointed at the screen, where a replay of the fight was being played.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That." She was pointing at Trunks, who was staring intently at her after she had tripped him.  
  
"So."  
  
Montana smiled coyly and sang in a taunting voice.  
  
"Tru-unks likes you!"  
  
Miura looked at her partner and furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on!" she cried, "You haven't noticed how he's always staring at you? And how it was him who volunteered to train you. I'm tellin' ya girl, he's got it bad."  
  
Montana got up from her seat and proceeded to the Gravity Room. Over her shoulder she said,  
  
"Trust me. I know about these things," then entered the room to undergo her training. Miura watched her go, then turned back to the monitor to study the fight with a confused expression on her face. Everyone has gone insane today, she thought.  
  
***Later That Night***  
  
  
Miura, after taking a long, hot shower, dressed in her pajamas and went downstairs to eat dinner. When she entered the kitchen, much to her suprise, it was empty. She shrugged, then made herself a sandwich and a glass of milk and sat at the table.  
  
"Ah, silence," she muttered, completely enjoying the quietness of solitude. Just then, she heard two pairs of feet clattering down the steps.   
  
"Trunks!" Goten cried, upon entering the kitchen, "Watch were you're going!" His purple-haired companion ran right into him when he saw Miura.  
  
"I was watching," he muttered. Miura sighed. So much for silence, she thought.   
  
"Hey, guys," she greeted, waving a hand. The two Saiya-jin guys waved back, and she caught Trunks' eye.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" she mouthed when Goten's back was turned towards the refrigerator. He nodded, then said with an elaborate yawn,  
  
"Ya know, its pretty late. I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." He went upstairs and motioned for her to follow. She got up and made some lame excuse to Goten for leaving, then went after him.  
  
"What?" he asked, once safely in her room, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No," she answered, "I just wanted to thank you before I left." She sat on her bed sadly. She had made so many friends, and now she had to leave them.  
  
"Thank me? For what?"   
  
"For training me; getting me ready for the alternate timeline. For everything."   
  
Trunks sat with her on the bed, and took her hand.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
His reaction wasn't what she had expected. Maybe Montana was right, she thought with a small grin. Well, I am a scientist, she thought, I think I'll conduct an experiment.  
  
"I also wanted to thank you," she whispered, edging closer to him, "For letting me stay in your home. Making me feel...welcome."  
  
"No problem," he replied smoothly. He too, was closing the distance between them.  
  
"You know what would make me feel even more welcome?" Miura's hand was on his leg now, and she started to get a tingly sensation in her fingertips. I should terminate this experiment now, she thought. But when she heard Trunks' answer, she knew that she was in too deep.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
He reached out and gently pulled her to him. Miura gasped slightly, then relaxed when he ran his hand lightly over her cheek.  
  
"You'd better come back tommorow."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Trunks looked at the indigo-haired girl in his arms and grinned shyly. He wasn't sure just what he was feeling, but uf it was what his father had told him earlier that day, then he should tell her before she left. She had a right to know.  
  
"Because I think we've bonded over the past months, and it would kill us to be apart.  
  
"What do you mean, bonded?"  
  
Trunks sighed. He kept forgetting that she wasn't versed in Saiya-jin physiology. "When a Saiya-jin meets the one they're supposed to spend their life with, they feel this..." he paused, trying to think of an appropriate word to describe the feeling.  
  
"Love?" Miura suggested.  
  
"Yes, but its more than that. Sometimes, you can bond without even knowing it, and other times, it kills you because the other person doesn't reciprocate the feelings."  
  
"Oh. It sounds painful."  
  
Trunks nodded. "It can be. But when the one you bond with returns your feelings, its incredible."   
  
Miura whispered softly to him. "If its anything like what I'm feeling now, then I don't want this to end."   
  
Before they could say any more, Trunks kissd her softly.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe Juuhachi talked me into doing this," Montana murmured, skimming the tree tops. She held the virus' container in both hands, careful not to drop it. Finally, she it, saw what she was looking for.   
  
She landed in front of small wooden cabin and approached the door. As she raised her hand to knock, it swung open. Montana's downcast gaze slowly paned up from a pair of beat up sneakers to torn jeans. She next beheld a black T-shirt overtop a white long sleeved one. Then, shoulder-length black hair and the iciest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"A cold voice to match those eyes," she thought. Once she regained her wits, she stuttered out,  
  
"Um...hi. My name is Montana, and your sister sent me here to give you this. She said you might want it."  
  
Holding out the box, Montana fidgeted under the man's intense stare.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, taking the container from her and examining it.  
  
"A virus," she replied, stepping inside. "A computer virus that will wipe out your system and render you completely human."  
  
Juunana quickly set the box on an entable and sank down in a chair. "Ya could've told me." He crossed his arms and glared at Montana, who blushed furiously.  
  
"How do you know it works?"  
  
"It was accidentally absorbed into Juuhachi's system." Seeing the concern on the young man's face she quickly added, "She's fine, just a little tired. That's why she sent me."  
  
They sat in silence until Juunana spoke.  
  
"How long do I have to decide?"  
  
Montana looked up from her folded hands into his piercing eyes. "Until tomorrow morning. That's when my partner and I are leaving."  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
The Saiya-jin filled the android in on their plan to infect the Jinzounengen in the alternate timeline. He sat then, thinking over his decision; his elbows on his knees and resting his chin against his hands, staring at the container.  
  
"I'll be outside. Come get me when you've made your decision." Montana stepped out and sat on the porch steps to give him some privacy.  
  
Two hours later, Juunana made his decision. He got up from his chair went to the door to tell Montana, but halted at the entrance when he heard her singing.  
  
*Here now, gender nectar  
Flowing through the grain of gold  
Tripping at your door*  
  
Juunana leaned on the door frame and closed his eyes. The song had a sweet, simple melody, like a lullaby, and it was enthralling him.  
  
*Is that you  
Tripping at your door  
And when the woman lies  
You don't believe her*  
  
Montana was bored. For a while, she shadow sparred, then tried meditating. Finally, she gave up and began to sing. Singing was her only means of escape; ever since she was little, she would sing to transport herself out of an abusive household and into a world filled with love and happiness.  
  
This whole thing had her stressed. She needed to get away, to do something daring. And remembering her past only made things worse. She began to cry, the tears sliding down her face as she sang the sensuos lyrics.  
  
*Rolling and unrolling  
Coiling emerging, running free  
Running through the underworld  
In search of your room.*  
  
Juunana cleared his throat to announce his presence. Montana jumped and whirled around.  
  
"I've decided."  
  
The Saiya-jin woman wiped the tears from her face as she stood and asked,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
As they turned to go into the house, Juunana thought,  
  
"Maybe with this virus, I could learn to feel how she does. To love. To be loved. If I could have just an inkling of the emotion she just sang with, I'd be happy."  
  
They entered the living room, and Montana lifted the vial that held the virus. She also lifted the needle that was required to inject herself to complete the transfer of the virus. She winced as she felt the needle peirce her skin, then felt the silvery liquid flow swiftly through her bloodstream.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
He nodded, his face revealing the nervousness he felt. She reached out to touch his shoulder but he stopped her, grabbing hold of her hand. Very slowly, even as the virus enveloped him, he brought her hand to his cheek. Neither dared to break eye contact, lest the spell that had seemingly cast itself on them break.  
  
Suddenly, Juunana broke the trance by throwing his head back and screaming in pain. His eyes closed, and he suffered in silence after that first yell. Collapsing on the floor, he lost consciousness. Montana hurried to pick him up, swearing.  
  
"Dammit, Miura! You were supposed to fix this motherless thing"   
  
After she had him in her arms, she laid him on the couch, where she pulled up a chair to sit by him. Holding his cold hand, she began to sing again, to calm herself, as well as him down.  
  
* Sure, that star can twinkle  
And you're watching it do  
Boy so hard, boy so hard  
But I know a girl twice as hard  
  
And I'm sure, said I'm sure  
She's watching it to, said  
No matter what tie she's got in her white dresser tied  
I know she's watching that star  
  
Gonna twinkle, Gonna twinkle  
And last time I knew  
She worked at an abbey  
In Iona  
She said she killed a man T  
I gotta stay hidden in this abbey  
  
But I can see that star  
When she twinkles and she twinkles  
And I sure can, and that means  
I sure can, and that means  
I sure can  
  
Juunana stirred in his sleep, thrashing and murmuring.  
  
"No! Please stop! No!"  
  
He sat upright quickly, looking around disoriented, His eyes finally rested on Montana, who smiled softly.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by a Mac truck."  
  
Although his answer was lighthearted, a shadow had cast itself over the android's face.  
  
"What's wrong, Juu-shichi?"  
  
He looked away from her as a lone tear slid down his face.  
  
"All the things I've done in the past. The evil things. I never imagined there was a feeling so strong..." His gaze clouded over.  
  
"It's called remorse," Montana said soothingly. "We all feel it."  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers. "The only way to get over it is to let it out."  
  
"Why should you care?" he shot back bitterly, turning his back on her. "How could you be near a horrible being like me? You're so compassionate, and I'm a murderer!"  
  
The blue-haired girl put her hand on his turned back and whispered,  
  
"You might be a murderer, but I turn into a giant hairy were monkey when the moon is full. None of us is perfect. Its all part of being human, to speak."  
  
Juunana gave a short, harsh laugh, but turned around to face her.  
  
"You know, if I'd have known being human was this painful, I would have stayed an android."  
  
"It's not all pain," Montana explained, "There are hundreds of emotions that aren't bad. Happiness. Amusement. Joy. Love. These are all wonderful feelings, but to enjoy them, you have to deal with the bad as well."  
She stood from her chair and turned to go when she saw that he only desired to wallow in his own self pity..  
  
"Wait!" Juunana cried, reaching out for her as he realized she was leaving.  
  
"Yes?" she turned, wondering what he could want. He looked away from her nervously and dropped his hand in his lap.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
Montana once again took her seat beside him.  
  
"I don't think I could stand being alone right now."  
  
She put an arm comfortingly around his shoulders and he laid his head on her shoulder. She gently ran her hand over his hair, trying to soothe him, Feeling the silent sobs rack his body, she too, began to cry in sympathy for the distressed man.   
  
Juunana looked up sharply when he heard her whimper. Shocked, he raised a hand and brushed away her tears.  
  
"No. Not for me."  
  
"Oh, Juu-shichi!" she spontaneously hugged him for his small act of kindness. Not sure what to do, Juunana copied what he had seen in all those B movies he saw so often on cable. He kissed her.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Miura rolled over to hit the alarm clock without opening her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" she muttered, rolling over on her side. When she got no response, she hit Trunks on the back of the head with her hand.  
  
"Hey! What time is it?"  
  
She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
"Holy shit! 9:37! Trunks, why didn't you wake me up?" Her companion slept soundly on, blissfully unaware that anything was wrong.  
  
"Guess I wore him out. Wus. I thought he'd be able to withstand a lot more than that." She nudged the sleeping Trunks and hissed in his ear,  
  
"Hey, wake up!"  
  
"Huh...Wha..." He sat up on his elbows and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"That's not important!" Miura cried while rolling her eyes, pulling the sheet around her and jumping out of bed. "Where did you throw my clothes last night?"  
  
He rolled over on his back and put his arms behind his head.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You don't know!?!" She stormed over and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of bed. "Help me find them, or I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Trunks reluctantly put on a pair of boxers, then went to Miura, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Why do you need your clothes for? You're not going anywhere, are you?"  
  
Miura let herself sink into his strong arms. Maybe the mission could wait an hour   
longer...  
  
She shook her head, her violet hair spilling over her shoulders.  
  
"I have to leave today."  
  
Trunks visibly deflated. "Oh, that's today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your clothes are in the far left corner."  
  
After Miura collected her clothes, she went to her own room and changed, then went down to the lab. Bulma was going over the final checklist on the time machine, making sure that all the systems were in working order.  
  
"Good morning, Bulma-san," Miura greeted. "Where's Montana?"  
  
Bulma looked up from the paper with a concerned expression.   
  
"You mean she's not with you?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since training yesterday."  
  
The two woman heard shuffling footsteps in the entrance of the lab, and turned to see Juuhachi slowly hobbling towards them.  
  
"I sent her to my brother's cabin to give him the virus," the android said sofly. Miura   
gasped and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Did she take anything to protect herself with?"  
  
"You mean like a gun or something?" Juuhachi asked, "My brother is harmless, she won't   
need anything to protect herself with."  
  
Miura sweatdroped. She obviously didn't know Montana very well.  
  
"Its not her I worry about, its him," Miura muttered under her breath. "Well, I guess I'd better go and get her. We have to leave within the hour."  
  
The Saiya-jin girl lept into the air and proceeded towards the andriod's cabin. Once she got to were Juuhachi instructed her, Miura cautiously knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in there?" she asked, her indigo eyes wide with concern. When she didn't hear an answer, she slowly opened the door. "Hello?" Wandering from room to room, Miura looked for the missing Saiya-jin girl. Upon entering the kitchen, she found an empty carton of ice cream was strewn carelessly around the table. Yup, Montana's been here, she thought wryly, as ice cream was the girl's favorite food. Miura tiptoed down the hallway to the last remaining room that she had to look in. As she knocked on the slightly ajar door, it swung open to reveal Montana, sitting on the edge of a bed, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Montana!" Miura cried, running towards her, "What the hell are you doing here?" Then, she thought about the stupidity of the question. "Well, its obvious WHAT you're doing here, but that's not the point. We need to get back to Capsule Corp. now. The time machine is leaving in a half hour, with or without us."  
  
"Shit!" Montana muttered, and put her cigarette out. She collected her belongings, and departed the cabin. Thinking back, Montana only hoped that Juunana would understand her abrupt departure. She told him that she would be there when he got out of the shower.  
  
When they arrived at Capsule Corp., Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were all waiting impatiently.   
  
"Its about time! You almost didn't make it!" Bulma yelled pointedly as the two women ran into the shuttle. Miura turned as the doors where closing, and shouted,   
  
"If we're not back in a half hour, give up on is, OK?"  
  
She said it with a smile, but when she looked at Trunks, the expression on his face was enough to rip her heart out. She gave him a weak smile, and waved. The doors shut then, and the two girls were on there way.  
  
"So, Montana," Miura asked once they were out of sight of Capsule Corp., "You know how to drive this thing?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Anything I should know about when we enter the time stream?"  
  
Montana's face grew serious and she turned to the younger Saiya-jin. "Actually, yes. When we enter the time stream, you may feel some discomfort because our bodied will age extremely fast." Seeing the alarm on Miura's face, she quickly added, "Don't worry. Our bodies will only age about seven or eight months. Nothing to be concerned about."  
  
Miura relaxed and sat back in the copilot's chair. "So, what did you do last night?"  
  
The blue-haired Saiya-jin blushed and muttered, "That's none of your business."  
  
"OOOHHH!!! Montana!" Miura teased, "You didn't!"  
  
Giving the younger girl a sidelong glance, Montana asked, "What exactly do you think I did?"  
  
It was Miura's turn to blush as she responded innocently, "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
A blinking light began to flash on the console, and Montana flipped a switch underneath it.   
  
"Are you ready, Miura?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The time machine slipped into the dimensional timestream, and glided through, searching for the correct coordinates to set down in. Inside the machine, however, things were not going as expected.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!" Montana screamed, as pain exploded in her abdomen, "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?" Looking down at her stomach, she saw it swelling to an immense size.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Miura turned from her moniter, and glared at her. "Do you think you can keep it down over there-HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
The younger girl ran over to Montana as she gripped the console tightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know!" Montana looked at the indigo haired Saiya-jin pleadingly. "If I knew, do think I would be screaming like this?" With that, she let out another scream of as yet another wave of pain engulfed her. Doubling over, Montana fell out of the chair and onto the floor, unconscience.  
  
"Montana!" Miura yelled, trying to wake her up, "Don't you dare die! Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed, and pointed at the ship's screen. Before them was a towering mountain, and it was closing in fast on them.  
  
"You pick the worst times to become weirdly diseased," Miura ranted, as she collected the unconsciece girl in one arm and the virus in the other. "I hope you're happy. Now we're probably going to die. Great. Just Great." She pulled the emergancy exit handle and the hatch popped open. Flying gracefully to the ground, Miura saw their ship explode into the side of the mountain.  
  
"Oh no," Montana muttered, who had regained consciensness. "Our ship..."  
  
"So, our ship blew up," Miura stated, "What else could go wrong?"  
  
Suddenly, Montana's head shot up. "Did you get the virus?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Montana relaxed. "Good. Did you get the blue prints?"  
  
"Opps."  
  
"What do you mean, oops?" the older Saiya-jin commanded. "Our only way back to that timeline is that ship, and you say OOPS!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I forgot! It was either you or the blue prints to the damn ship, so be thankful you're still alive."  
  
Both fell silent as they tried to think of a way to get into contact with Bulma.   
  
"I have an idea!" Miura proclaimed after a moment, "We could-"  
  
"Can it!!!" Montana interrupted. "Your last idea got us stuck here!"  
  
"Yeah, well if you would've controlled your hormones, we would never be in this situation!"  
  
Montana rose to her full heigth and looked the younger girl straight in the eye and whispered sinisterly,  
  
"What I do on my own time is my business and no one else's. I suggest you drop the subject...while you're still able to hold it."  
  
Miura cringed and backed away from the half-Saiya-jin. Changing the subject, she said,  
  
"Well, where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. But the screams that I heard the people yelling sounded Japanese, so hopefully, we're in a close vicinity to Capsule Corp. Let's go down to the town and see what we can find. Also, lets keep our power levels down so the androids don't detect us."   
  
Miura agreed and they walked down the mountain and into the city. As the two girls entered downtown, the citizens parted, making a path for them. They had seen the ship explode, and Miura fly out. Needless to say, they were frightened of them.   
  
"Wha...What are you?" one brave person spoke up from the crowd. Montana turned, and faced him.  
  
"We are here to help you," she said in a monotone voice. "Could you direct us to Capsule Corp.?"  
  
The man pointed east. "Go that way, and in about two weeks, you'll enter the city of   
West Capital. It is the southern most building there. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Miura stated. "Do you know where we can get a car or something?"  
  
He shook his head. "The androids destroyed everything they saw, including transportation. The only way is to walk."  
  
The girls nodded, then headed out. Taking the most direct route, as the crow flies, they only carried a few items. A compass, a bottle of water, some food, and matches. Miura was to carry their knapsack, because Montana was in no condition to carry anything.  
  
"So, Montana," Miura asked once they had camp settled that night, "I know this is personal for you, but what happened to you on the ship?"  
  
The older Saiaya-jin smiled gentley. "Bulma said we would age seven or eight months when we entered the time stream, right? So, I guess anything in my body would age right along with me. I must have conceived in the past month."  
  
Miura got a glint in her eye as she put two and two together. "Oh! So you and Juunana..." She trailed off, knowing that her suspicions were true.  
  
"Yes, Miura. I am going to have his child."  
  
"OOOOH!" Miura squealed, "That's so great!!! But wait...that would make you eight months pregnant!! Oh god, we have to get to Capsule Corp. quickly!"  
  
Montana nodded in agreement. "You should fly there and give Trunks the virus and I can wait here. Then, you can come back and get me and the baby, if its born yet."  
  
"Are you nuts?" the violet-haired girl stated. "I'm not going anywere without you. What if the androids came and attacked you? You would be defensless against them. And I'm not going to let that happen!"  
  
Montana smiled warmly at her younger counterpart. "I figured you'd say something like that. You're a real freind, ya know that?"  
  
"Ya, I know."  
  
They laughed gentley, and went to sleep under the stars, awaiting the many nights to come   
before they reached Capsule Corp.   
  
***  
  
The days went one by one, dragging on and on, each day seeming like the last. The two women hiked through the woods, stopping when they needed to. They would have flown, but htat would have raised their power levels to the extent that the jinzounengen would hunt them down. They diecided not to take that risk.  
  
When they had three days left to travel, they came upon a small, native town. Walking into it, Miura and Montana went into the nearest building and Montana sat, exhasted. Miura walked up to the bar and asked the bartender,  
  
"What town is this? We've been traveling for quite a while, and we need to get to West Capital."  
  
The man behind the bar answered,  
  
"You're in Free Newport. West Capital's about four miles away. With your friend their, it might take you less than two days to get there."  
  
Both glanced up from their conversation when they heard a sharp cry come from the center of the room. They witnessed two large men harrassing Montana.  
  
"Well, looky here," one snarled, "What's this? An unattended woman. And she's knocked up to boot!"  
  
The other went around her and knelt at her side. "Where's your man?" he oozed, "Why ain't he here to protect a pretty thing like you?"  
  
"Excuse me," Miura said, approaching the scene, "My friend and I have to be going."  
  
"Don't go," the first man growled, "We were just getting to know each other." He put an strong hand on the departing Miura's arm. Without thinking, she spun on him and punched him squarely in the face, feeling the bone beneath her fist crunch. He went flying into the far wall, and she went after him. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and hit him relentlessly.  
  
"You (punch) fucking (punch) bastard!! (punch punch) How dare you (punch) touch (punch) me and my friend! (punch)"  
  
"Miura!!" Montana grabbed her arm and tried to restrain her friend. "Stop it!! You're going to kill him!!"  
  
It was as if she was in a trance. Miura kept punching the man, and she couldn't stop.  
  
"Miura!! Please!!" her companion pleaded, "You're not like this!!"  
  
Miura halted her merciless attack on the unfortunate man and backed off.   
  
"What have I done?" she muttered, looking down at her blood-stained hands. "What's come over me?"  
  
She turned and ran from the bar, shaking with sobs. Montana worridly waddled after her, concerned for her sanity. She found her sitting underneath a large tree on the outskirts of the town, crying silently into her stained hands. Shaking, she looked up at Montana with wide eyes.  
  
"I almost killed that man," she mumbled. "I've gone crazy; turned into a homicidle maniac. I can't control my Saiya-jin blood, Montana. What's wrong with me?"  
  
The older women sat by the disturbed girl. "My guess is that you bonded with Trunks, and being seperated from him is driving you insane."  
  
"I don't think that's it," Miura stated, "I felt a great sorrow overwhelm me. Trunks thinks I'm dead." She cried harder, and Montana hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder.  
  
"That was three days ago," she hiccuped, "And ever since we got here, I'v felt edgy. Today, though, I just snapped. I think you should go on without me."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Montana said, soothing her friend. "I need your help. We can't go it alone in this messed up world. And besides, we'll be there in two days, right? You'll be fine once we get there, I promise you."  
  
Once Miura stopped crying, they set out for Capsule Corp once again.  
  
Right before they set camp, however, Montana doubled over in pain. She fell to her knees, and gripped the dirt in a tightly clentched fist.   
  
"What is it?" Miura cried, running to her friend, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered, "Its nothi...OHMYGOD!!!!!!" Screaming in pain, she rolled over on her back and put her hands on her stomach.  
  
"I'm having the baby!" she panted.  
  
"No!! You can't have the baby here!!" the indigo-haired girl cried in desperation.   
  
"I don't think we have a choice in the matter!"  
  
Miura ran around in frantic circles around her friend.  
  
"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"  
  
Montana said quietly, "Miura, this is no time to panic." As another contraction overwhelmed her, she weazed out, "OK, start panicing."  
  
Three hours later, the peircing cry of a newborn baby penatrated the silence of the forest.   
  
"Congratulations!!" Miura beamed, "Its a boy!!! What are you going to call him?"  
  
Montana gently held her son close to her and answered, "I'm going to call him Ethan." Closely examining him, she observed, "He has his father's eyes."  
  
"He sure does," Miura commented, "And his hair and his face and everything else."  
  
The duo sat by the flickering campfire admiring the baby, unaware of the two figures watching them from the blackness of the forest.  
  
"Well, that was entertaining, brother," the female said, "Can we kill them now?"  
  
"No, there's something special about these girls," the other figure stated. "Did you   
sense that high power level? One is at least powerful enough to take one of us down, and I don't relish the thought of a late night fight. I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"Oh, puh-lease."  
  
The figures flew off, planning on returning the next day to finish them off.   



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
Walking through the streets of West Capital, the two girls' felt their hopes rise. Miura was hopping that they could get the virus delivered, build another time machine, and go home as soon as possible. Montana was hoping that the Mirai Trunks was as hot as the other Trunks so Miura would stop acting like an insane mass murderer on the Fourth of July at a police picnic.  
  
Finally, the building was in sight. Montana knocked on the door, anxious for a response. Just as they were about to go around back and try that door, the front one swung slowly open.   
"Can I help you?" a smooth voice asked from inside the house. Miura's head shot up from its continual viewing of the ground to see Mirai Trunks standing in the doorway.  
  
"Trunks!!" she cried happily. Knocking Montana out of the way, she flew at him, knocking him against the wall. Kissing him passionately, Miura was too preoccupied to see Bulma enter the room.  
  
"Trunks, who was at the door?"  
  
He shrugged, unable to answer his mother. Bulma gave him an odd look and asked,  
  
"Who is that girl, Trunks?" Once again, he raised his hands in a confused gesture. Montana entered the house and passed the over zealous Miura and the mortified Trunks.   
  
"Bulma," she began, "We are from the other time line. You sent us to help defeat the Jinzounegen. We come bearing a computer virus that will destroy them as you know them. My name is Montana, and she," indicating at the excited girl in Trunks arms, "Is Miura." IN a whisper she added to Bulma,  
  
"You'll have to excuse her, she was bonded to the Trunks in our time line, and she hasn't seen him in three weeks. You understand, right?"  
  
Bulma could only nod as she watched Miura molest her son.  
  
"Um, Miura," Montana coughed, "don't you think you should let the poor boy up for air?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," the younger girl muttered, suddenly embarrassed. She backed away from him and apologized. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."  
  
Trunks could only nod as he gasped for breath.  
  
"Well," Bulma started, "Since I sent you here, why don't you make yourselves comfortable? Go pick out a room for yourselves, and rest. We'll be here when you wake up, it sounds as if you'd had a long trip to help us. Oh, and I'll take the baby for you. What's his name?"  
  
"Ethan."  
  
Montana led the abashed Miura upstairs to the guestrooms. They each picked one out, then slept.  
  
Miura awoke with a start and looked at the small clock that was to her right. She had been asleep for sixteen hours, and having strange dreams. First, she was in the gravity room, training with Trunks, when he disappeared. In his place stood Montana with Ethan in her arms. "Miura," she said, "You have to help us!! Please don't let us die!" Then a blast vaporized them and Juunana, who had materialized out of the blast, walked towards her threateningly.  
  
"They will all die if you let them," he growled, charging up a ki beam, "And I won't be able to help you if you don't let me." He fired the beam at her, and she tried to raise her arms to block it, but found she couldn't move. The blast hit her head on, and she remembered Trunks hovering over her, only not her Trunks, but the other one she had just met. He was holding her close to him and tears were streaming down his face. That's where she woke up.  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she crawled out of bed and over to the mirror.  
  
"Yuck," she stated, "I need a shower." Grabbing some towels from a hallway closet, she proceeded to the bathroom. After showering, she changed into some clothes Bulma had left out for her and went downstairs. Montana and Bulma were seated and having breakfast, Ethan squalling on his mother's lap.   
  
"So nice of you to join us," Montana said sarcastically over the noise. Miura shot her a withering look, and plopped down at an open seat. She poured herself some cereal and milk and began to devour the food in typical Saiya-jin fashion.  
  
"I had doubts about your story;" Bulma said after a moment, "Then seeing you two eat assures me that you're telling the truth." Miura looked up from her meal; her cheeks stuffed with Fruit Loops and milk dribbling down her chin. Montana chuckled and continued feeding the baby.  
  
Just then, Trunks walked in the room, and Miura choked on her cereal. Not noticing, he sat down, slightly embarrassed, across from her and began his meal.  
  
"Well, when you two are done, come down to the lab and show me what you've got so far," Bulma suggested, leaving the room. Giving Miura a wry look, Montana also excused herself, Ethan in tow.  
  
"So," Trunks said nervously, "Why are you here? My mother told me that you had a computer virus of some sorts, but how are you going to upload it into the androids' system?"  
  
Miura looked at him confidently, she always felt better when she knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Well, we have to get into physical contact with them," she answered. "Here, I'll show you." She went around the table to sit next to him. "First, we take the virus and inject it into our own system. That way their is no chance of losing it until the transfer is complete. Then, we touch them, but it must come into contact with their skin..." she trailed off, noticing that her hand was on his bare shoulder. Both looked away anxiously, embarrassed.  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry for yesterday," Miura apologized after a moment of uncomforatable silence, "I just hadn't seen MY Trunks in such a long time, and you look so much like him-"  
  
"Wait a minute," he interrupted, "YOUR Trunks?"  
  
She blushed. "Mm-hmm."  
  
"That explains so much," he thought to himself. "If my other self was bonded to her, that explains my initial attraction to her yesterday. And why I can't stop thinking about her now." Shaking himself out of his reverie, he saw that everyone had gone, and he was sitting alone at the kitchen table. Shrugging, he poured himself another bowl of cereal and ate.  
  
Miura sat down by the window in her room. This was harder that she thought, facing this time line's Trunks and knowing that it wasn't the same Trunks she was bonded to. "So this is what he meant by wanting to kill yourself," she thought wryly. "Funny that he would be right downstairs, and I can't do anything about this pain inside my head. Its torturing me. I have to be going crazy!" She rose abruptly from her bed and ran out the room, down the steps, through the kitchen, and out the door.  
  
Trunks, who was still eating, watched her with growing interest. Following her outside, he found her standing against a tree in the backyard, the cold rain that had started to pour drenching her. She hugged her arms around her and sunk down to the ground, her violet hair surrounding her like a halo. He decided to leave her alone, that is was the best thing to do in the situation. After all, if she were going back to the other time line, she most certainly wouldn't want him, but the other him. "That doesn't make sense, even to me!" He thought.  
  
As he turned to go, he heard her crying silently and he looked over his shoulder. Sighing, he went over to her and sat by her beneath the tree.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. He put a comforting arm around the sobbing Saiya-jin girl, and she rested her head on his strong chest.  
  
"Its nothing, nothing at all..." she trailed off as another sob racked her petite frame.   
  
"It certainly doesn't seem like it," he commented gently as he smoothed her hair away from her face.  
  
"I...I can't tell you," she answered.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Its just...I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling. There's this pain inside my head and no matter what I do to try and stop it, it keeps growing. It gets so bad sometimes that I think I might kill myself to rid myself of this agony. Then I think of Montana and Ethan, how they would be devastated if I died, and of all the people in this timeline I have to help. My death would be meaningless if I just gave up. So I live on, in torture."  
  
Trunks held the sobbing girl a little closer and let her cry on his shoulder. She put her arms around him and whispered,  
  
"Thank you. I know this must be hard for you, but I want you to know how much it means to me."  
  
"Hard for me?" He countered, "This is probably harder for you. Seeing me must bring out a lot of memories."  
  
She nodded and buried her tearstained face in the soft folds of his shirt. Tightening his hold on Miura, he stood and led her back to the house. As they entered the living room, he instructed her to sit.  
  
"Stay here while I get you a towel to dry off with." Trunks left the room, and Miura sat on the sofa, peering out the window. Bulma and Montana entered the room and sat by her, exchanging worried glances.  
  
"Um, Miura," Montana started cautiously, "We have some bad news."  
  
Looking away from the window, the younger Saiya-jin made eye contact with Montana.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well," she tightened her grip slightly around her son, "The parts we lost from our time machine aren't available in this time. I'm afraid we're stuck here...forever."  
  
Miura's face remained passive as she heard the news. "Oh, OK." She got up and left the room, leaving a confused Bulma and a concerned Montana.  
  
"Why'd she do that?" Bulma asked, going over to the older Saiya-jin. "I thought she'd be upset. Or at least have a more emotional reaction than that."  
  
As she was speaking, an ear-piercing scream resonated through out the house. Miura appeared a moment later, totally composed.  
  
"That's OK," she said, "Let's get on with our mission."  
  
The older women exchanged glances, and Bulma approached the indigo-haired Saiya-jin.  
  
"Are you going to be OK, dear?" she asked, concerned. Miura nodded without feeling.   
  
"Let's go down to your lab, Bulma, and ready the virus." She exited the room, not looking back to see if they were following her.  
  
Entering the lab, Miura sat at a table and reached into the container holding the virus. Montana and Bulma walked in a moment later, and witnessed her attempting to adjust the virus. She couldn't see though, because of the tears that were clouding her vision. Montana put a hand on her friend's shoulder and said comfortingly,  
  
"Miura, put the virus down and try to get some rest. This has been a big shock for you today."  
  
She shook her head violently and stood.  
  
"No. I am going to do this." Miura ran out of the room and passed Trunks, who was holding a towel.  
  
"Miura, wait!" He grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.  
  
She looked back at him, her eyes cold and lifeless, and Trunks let go as if he had been burnt. He watched her run out the door, and then saw Montana and his mother exit the lab.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" He asked.  
  
"She just needs some time," Montana muttered, "That's all. She just needs some time."  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
Montana ran out of Capsule Corp and after Miura. There was no way she was going to let her friend suffer through this by herself. "And besides," she thought to herself, "If she does find the androids, she's in no condition to fight them. Both of us together might not even have a chance. Only with Trunks do we stand a possibility of winning."  
  
Bulma and Trunks had also gone in search of the missing saiya-jin. Montana had taken the downtown area of West Capital to look for her companion. Suddenly, a scream was heard , and Montana ran towards the commotion. What she saw racked her to her very soul. She witnessed Juuhachi and Juunana anihalating buildings, people, and what ever else they could find. Her eyes tearing up, Montana walked towards them. She couldn't beleive that Juunana was capable of such destruction.  
  
At the last moment, Juunana saw her, and flew in the direction of the woman and her infant. He sensed a high power level from this individual and wanted to investigate. Landing lightly on the ground, he approached her.   
  
Montana was visably shaking now. Realizing that this wasn't her Juunana, she finally understood what Miura was going through. At least she had her son, that was some comfort. But to be here with him, face to face, it was almost more than she could bear.  
  
The android was 1/2 foot away from her, and he noticed the tears forming in her eyes. But they weren't the tears from fear, those he knew well. These...he didn't understand these tears.   
  
"Why?" she whispered, "Why are you doing this? You don't have to be destructive. You are capable of so much more than this."  
  
Juunana cocked an eyebrow. Raising a hand, he powered up a ki blast that would surely finnish her off. He knew that with the child in her arms, the woman wouldn't dare power up. It may burn the infant. Just as he was about to fire, the baby let out a loud squall. The woman looked down at her child and smiled comfortingly.  
  
"Sh, Ethan. You'll be OK." Then she looked at Juunana defiantly. "You don't have to do this, you know."  
  
Confusion crossed the young android's face. Never before had he not wanted to kill one of his victums. In fact, he had always bragged about that fact to his sister. And now, here he was, reluctant to murder the woman standing before him.   
  
She reached out and put a hand on his arm. "My name is Montana. I can help you, if you want me to. You can trust me."  
  
His face softened for a moment. He looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and gave a small, gentle smile. Then, a hard look cast a shadow over his handsome face and he backed away. Glaring at her, he stated,  
  
"I don't know how you are, but you can't help me. No one can." And with that, he flew into the air at top speed, escaping the strange woman who he didn't want to slay.  
  
Montana sighed heavily and leaned against a nearby building, fighting to keep the tears inside. She brushed her blue hair out of her face and sighed heavily, watching Juunana's form grow smaller as he flew away.   
  
*******  
  
Juuhachi watched in disgust as her brother flew away from the woman he had been taunting, leaving them unharmed.  
  
"Hmm..." she trailed off, "It seems mt brother is losing his edge. I may have to rectify his mistake."  
  
She flew off in pursuit of her twin, worried that he may becoming soft.  
  
*******  
  
Miura ran. She ran passed the many crumbled constructions and buildings of West Capital, trying to escape the painful news.  
  
"There's no going back. I have to get out off here. Away from everyone."   
  
Her tears blinded her so that she couldn't see where she was going. Miura lost her way and just started to run in a random direction. She found herself in a dark alley, with only one escape. And it seemed to be blocked by...three large men in lether jackests.  
  
"Please," she begged as they approached her, "Please just...just go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
But the men didn't go away. Instead, they walked ever closer to her.  
  
"Maybe I deserve this," she thought as the leader of the group ran a hand on her cheek. She stood there, shaking in fear.  
  
"Now that's a pretty," he growled happily, "If only all the other girls were this easy..."  
  
"Get your hands off of her," a voice from behind the mob demanded. Evry head turned to the rear and saw Trunks standing in a fighting stance.  
  
"I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if you don't leave her alone."  
  
The men ran off, knowing Trunks' reputation. He approached the crying girl and held her in his arms. She pushed him away violently, sobbing.  
  
"NO! GO AWAY!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!!" she screamed at Trunks, as she ran down the ally. He fazed out and appeared in front of her, causeing the distaught girl to crash into him, slowing her escape.  
  
"Miura," he whispered at the girl who had broken down in his arms, "You need to come home."  
  
She hiccuped. "I can't. I can never go home. I have no home now!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly, leaning on his chest.   
  
"My home is your home, Miura," he stated gently as he cradled her with an arm. He held the crying girl until she composed herself, and they headed for Capsule Corp.  
  
*******  
  
  
Juunana was confused. "Why had that girl just stood there like that?" he thought to himslef as he and his sister flew to there next destination. "And why did that brat's screaming affect me so much? What is wrong with me?"  
  
He shook his head to clear it of that line of thought, but his mind continued to show the image of the young mother pleading for him. For his sanity.   
  
"Why does she care so much anyways?" he muttered. Juuhachi looked over her shoulder at him and asked,  
  
"What? Did you say something?"  
  
"No. Its nothing. Don't mind me."  
  
But in his sythetic heart, he knew that something that girl did touched him in a way he had never felt before. She actually cared for him. He snorted at the realization, but his eyes gave away his true feelings.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
Montana looked up from her infant son when she heard a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, she noted it was past midnight, and wondered who would be knocking at Capsule Corp. this late at night. Cautiously, she went to answer the incessant pounding, cradling Ethan in one arm.  
  
As she cracked the door to peek out, she instantly recognized the profile of the figure.   
  
"You said you could help me," it spoke, its voice low and hushed.  
  
Montana's eyes widened as she flung the door open and gestured the android in. She set Ethan down in his playpen, and turned to face him.  
  
"What makes you think that I trust you? You almost killed my son and me earlier today. You might try that again, and I'd have no way to stop you."  
  
The black haired man laughed cockily and leaned against the doorframe.   
  
"Girl, if I wanted you dead, you would be."  
  
Montana grinned. That was exactly the answer she had been hoping for. He most defiantly was exactly like the Juunana she had left in her own dimension. The similarities were astounding, from the same bitterness in his voice to his awful fashion sense, he was virtually the same being. The demi-Sayiajin circled the Android with an appreciative eye.  
  
"Astounding. Absolutely amazing."  
  
Juunana raised an eyebrow at her antics, and retorted,  
  
"I didn't come here to be admired. Now, you said you could help me. I want to know what you mean."  
  
The blue haired woman cleared her throat and walked down towards the lab, motioning for him to follow.  
  
"I come from an alternate universe. My companion, Miura, and I worked for that timeline's Bulma at Capsule Corp., and we were assigned to come up with a way to eradicate the androids here."  
  
They entered the lab, with Montana still deep in explanation.   
  
"We came up with this."  
  
She reached into a file cabinet and produced a small vial and needle.   
  
"Wait a minute," Juunana responded, "You're saying that you come from a different universe and you were sent to destroy me? And you want to do what exactly with that?" He indicated by pointing at the needle she held in her hand.  
  
Montana looked at him quizzically, and then smiled. She almost forgot to tell him exactly what was in the vial.  
  
"What I hold here is a computer virus. I would inject it into myself and then touch you with skin to skin contact, and it eradicates all electronic components in your body, rendering you completely human."  
  
"You mean," he whispered, "I would be free? I wouldn't have to kill anymore?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He grinned.   
  
"Let's do it. I am so sick of killing. I just want it all to end."  
  
A worried look crossed Montana's face as she looked away squeamishly, breaking her skin just above the vein.  
  
"What about your sister? She won't do this voluntarily. In fact, she is going to be really pissed because of this."  
  
His face grew serious as he thought about it for a moment, then he responded,  
  
"I'll handle her. Don't worry about it."  
  
Smiling, Montana pressed her hand onto his.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to warn you, this might-"  
  
She was interrupted by the scream of pain that ripped from the man's throat.  
  
"-Hurt...sorry."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks carried an unconscious Miura into the house very quietly and up to her room. Putting her onto her bed and pulling the covers up over her, he gave a gentle smile and brushed a few strands of indigo hair out of her face. Miura, quite asleep, leaned into his touch and sighed softly.   
  
Trunks recoiled, as if he had been bitten. Not that that would have bothered him.... where did that come from, he wondered. He turned from the slumbering Saiyajin and headed for the door, but stopped short when he heard a faint voice behind him.  
  
"Trunks. Don't leave me. Please."  
  
He turned as saw Miura, half awake and reaching for him. He quickly walked back to her side and took her outstretched hand.   
  
"Miura, I'm here. I won't leave you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
This touching moment was broken, however, by the sound of a horrible scream. Both of the saiyajin's heads shoot up and they got up to investigate.  
  
"What are you doing, Miura? You're hurt. Get back in bed."  
  
She looked at him defiantly, although a bit unsteady on her legs.  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed, knowing how stubborn she could be. There was no stopping her when she was determined to do something.  
  
"Well then, come on. But don't come crying to me when you fall over dead."  
  
"I don't plan on it."  
  
They ran/hobbled down the steps and into the lab, were the screams were coming from. Skidding to a halt, Trunks saw his worst fear come true before his very eyes. One of them was in his house!  
  
He powered up, and was ready to fight when Miura calmly put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Trunks, he isn't your enemy." she whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he yelled back at her, "Of course he's my enemy!"  
  
The android rose from his knees, where up until recently he had been screaming in pain.   
  
"Not anymore," Montana broke in, standing from where she was knelt by the android's side. "I just uploaded the virus into his system."  
  
The android's face went through thousands of contortions as he felt feeling he hadn't in what seemed a million years. The emotion that his body finally settled on, however, was fear as he came face to face with his mortal enemy, and had no powers to defend himself.  
  
His pale blue eyes widened as he backed away from Trunks and Miura.  
  
Trunks lowered his hand and let his Ki dissipate. He shook his head in disbelief and walked twoards the geneticist and the now human Juunana.  
  
"So, he doesn't want to kill anymore, right?"  
  
Montanan started to answer, but Trunks interupted her.  
  
"No, I want to hear his answer. Do you, android, want to kill anymore?"  
  
Juunana swallowed and shook his head. Finding his tongue, he answered,  
  
"No, I don't. In fact, I'm willing to help you capture my sister."  
  
"No help is neccesary," a voice from behind Miura, who was still standing in the doorway, sounded. The demi-saiya-jin was shoved from behind, and she skidded acrossed the room, crashing into a very large exam table.   
  
"How did you find this place?" Montana demmanded, readying her fighting stance. Miura shook herself off and stood as well, prepared to fight.  
  
The figure walked into the light, and revealed itself to be Juuhachi.  
  
"Very simple, my dear," she purred. "I followed my nitwit brother. It seems that he has begun thinking with his libido rather than with his brain, so I decided that his fate, along with everyone else's here, would that he would be destroyed."  
  
"Look around, Juuhachi," Trunks gloated. "There are three saiya-jins here, and only one of you. I'd say your odds are pretty bad."  
  
The blonde snorted. "I never cared about odds. I usually survive, no matter what they are."  
  
Her arms were suddenly hanked behind her, as Juunana was able to sneak behing his sibling. She laughed and with a flick of her wrist, sent him flying into the opposite wall.  
  
"Please, brother," she taunted, "You no longer pose a threat to me! I always knew I was the strongest!"  
  
Miura attacked then, with lightening speed. She charged at the female android and, when she seemed about to punch her, Miura fazed out. Juhachi spun around, expecting an attack from behind, but the indigo haired saiya-jin, by trademark, fazed back in right where she had disappeared and kneed the Jinzonengin in the back.   
  
The other two took that as their cue, and started to attack as well, throwing punches and kicks in where they could.   
  
"You will all run out of energy soon enough," Juhachi laughed, as she she kept dodging all their manuvers.  
  
"She's just trying to tire us out!" Montana yelled to Trunks and Miura. They both nodded in acknowledgement, but kept fighting.  
  
Montana leapt out of the fray and ran over to the tabel where the virus sat. thrusting the needle into her arm, she cried out,  
  
"Hold her!"  
  
Trunks and Miura suddenly reached out for the android's arms, and got a good grip. Montana quickly placed her hand upon the blonde android's neck.  
  
"Even if you upload this into my system, I will hunt you down and kill you! All of you!" she cried. Then, a screech of pain erupted from her throat and she fell to her knees as the virus rendered her human.  
  
*******  
  
Bulma walked downstairs the next morning, groggy eyed. When she saw Montana and Ethan, along with Juunana, she gasped.  
  
"It's ok, Bluma," Montana assured, "Juunana is not a killer anymore."  
  
Bulma sighed in releif. "What about his sister, though," she asked.  
  
It was Montana's turn to sigh. "We have no idea. After the virus was uploaded into her system, she swore that she would take revenge on us, then ran out of the lab. I never thought that it was possible to run right after the virus is uploaded. Most people are incappacitated for at least an hour, but she tore out of here like a bat outa hell."  
  
Bulma gave a small chuckle at that, then turned to Juunana. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want to."  
  
He nodded, then turned to MOntana.  
  
"So, that's my son, huh?"  
  
Montana blushed. "Technically, no. But yes, in a way."  
  
He nodded, reaching his hand up to touch the infant's face. A chubby hand intercepted his, however, and Ethan grabbed ahold of a finger. Juunana's face melted into a small smile as he met his 'son' for the first time.  
  
A rumble was heard coming from the stairway, and Trunks raced down, being chased closely by Miura.   
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" they both asked at the same time. Giving each other a wary look, they took their places at the table.  
  
Bulma turned to the four of them, and smiled. "Before we eat-"  
  
"Awe, man!" Miura interupted. Bulma gave the girl a sharp glare and continued.  
  
"Before we eat, I want to show you all something." From behind her back, the older woman produced a flat, shiny object.  
  
"What is it?" Montana asked, intrigued. Bulma smiled.   
  
"This is a para-dimensional communicator. It will allow you to talk to others in the other timeline."  
  
A chorus of, "Dude!"'s and "Why didn't I think of that"'s resounded for a few moments, then they rushed down to the lab to try it out.  
  
Bulma flipped the switch and it started to glow a bright neon green color. The face of Vegeta popped onto the screen, covered in shaving cream.  
  
"What is that?" he yelled, and powered up a ki blast, preparing to knock it into the next dimension.   
  
"Vegeta? Is that you?" Montana said.  
  
The saiya-jin narrowed his eyes and neared the portal. The portal, in his dimension, turned out to be the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Brat? Where have you been?"  
  
Montana smiled at Miura, and Miria Bulma got a little misty-eyed.  
  
"We're stuck in this dimension. Miura crashed the ship into the side of a mountain."  
  
"That wasn't my fault!" The other girl whined.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, then yelled over his shoulder.   
  
"Woman! Brat! Get in here!"  
  
Soon, that dimension's Bulma and Trunks were staring into the bathroom mirror intently.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Miura waved madly. "What's up? What have we missed?"  
  
"Well," Bulma started. "Goku's dead...again. And Trunks here married Pan..."  
  
"What?" Miura asked.   
  
"Its been 20 years since you've left. Time goes on."  
  
The two demi-saiya-jins looked at each other in despair. They had only been gone for four weeks.   
  
"Time must go faster in that reality," Miria Bulma offered as an explination.  
  
"What else has happened?" Montana asked.   
  
"Um, let's see....Puar wished to be a human, and three years later, she married Tien. They have a little girl named Chila. Piccolo is still around...somewhere. Dende is still Kami, and he just upgraded the Dragonballs a couple of months ago. Nothing much else has happened."  
  
Miura smiled a small, sad smile. "Well, we can't come back, so we wanted to tell you that we were successful here."  
  
"You were?" Trunks asked. "That's awesome!"  
  
The green light started to fizzle and pop.   
  
"The signal is dying out!" Montana shouted overtop the noise. "Tell everyone who we knew that we're ok!"  
  
Bulma nodded her head, and then the portal closed.  
  
Everyone disperesed back to the kitchen to eat their breakfast, but Miura wandered outside. Seeing her disstress, Trunks followed her.  
  
"What's wrong, Miura?" he asked her as she took a seat on an old tire swing in the back yard.  
  
"Nothing," she answered, "Its just as if they all forgot about us. He forgot me..."  
  
She trailed off as her tears came fresh and streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Trunks reached out and lifted her chin so that she could look into his eyes.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better," he said softly, "I'd never forget you."  
  
Miura smiled thorugh her tears, and then leaned over the tire swing to kiss him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Owarii  
  
  
Author's notes: Okies, you guys like? I've had this fic in the works for about...oh...a year, and just got to upload it here. Lol....I hate school. Well, I'd like to thank Maki Tatsu for the inspiration of the Montana charecter, and my kid sis, Echo, kicked my behind to get this out to ya! And I might add, that DBZ doesn't belong to me, but some rich guy over in Japan and some cheesey people over here in America *coughcough*FUNimation*coughcough* Until next time, Ja ne,   
minna-chan!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
